SpongeBob SquarePants Saves the Krusty Krab 3D (2002 Nick.com game)
''SpongeBob SquarePants Saves the Krusty Krab 3D is a 2002 computer game developed by 3D Groove for Nick.com's Nick Arcade service. 3D Groove; the developers for the game also made a couple of other games based on Nick's cartoons, including; ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Rescue Jet Fusion, Hey Arnold!: Runaway Bus and Dora the Explorer 3D Driving Adventure. They also made 2 other SpongeBob-related games, those being; The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 3D Game and SpongeBob SquarePants 3D Pinball Panic. This game, among others, were included in a very rare Nick Arcade Games CD as a free trial. However, according to the Spongepedia as well as other sources, a bug occurs on the disc where if you tried to play it, an internal system error would be displayed and would not let you play it. Nick Arcade was shut down in 2009 when Nickelodeon changed the look of its channel and logo as well as its website. Since then, the game, let alone a functional, playable version became very hard to find, leading to the game being practically impossible to play. Until, on March 31, 2015, Lost Media Wiki contributor KoboChat leaked a fully functional, downloadable trial of the game, available here (you may leave this page upon clicking the link. Otherwise, the download will open in a new tab/window). Later, a user by the name of CraaaaazyCanuck said that he knew a friend who knew how to crack computer software, and that he would try and get him to crack the game and get the full version. However, this was unsuccessful. A full version of the game was later discovered and uploaded. Synopsis The summary of the game reads: "The evil Plankton has stolen all the Krusty Krab's Krabby Patties and littered them all over the ocean floor. Mr. Krabs is terrified. Can SpongeBob collect all the Krabby Patties before opening time and save the Krusty Krab? Probably." Gameplay Gameplay is fairly simple. The game's main objective is to collect all of the Krabby Patties in the stage and return them to the Krusty Krab before time runs out. You can play as one of 3 characters depending on which version you play. If you're playing the Free Version, you can only play as SpongeBob, but if you're playing the Full Version you can play as either SpongeBob, Patrick or Squidward, each with programmed quotes from the Season 1 episodes; FUN, Sandy's Rocket, Squeaky Boots, and Culture Shock. Each character has their own quirks as well: SpongeBob: Moves the slowest, and the most common quote is "I think you're a winner." when Time is Up, and "Ah! There's one now!" when close to a Jellyfish. Patrick: Second fastest, the only known quote is a crying sound effect when Time is Up (lasts for about 2 seconds) Squidward: The fastest character playable, and the most common quote played is "My vacation begins NOW!" which is programmed for when Time is Up. There is only 1 enemy in the game, a jellyfish, and a power-up that makes you run faster for a limited time. Gallery 3DSB Gameplay Footage 2 of 3.png 3DSB Gameplay Footage 1 of 3.png 3DSB Gameplay Footage 3 of 3.png B-init sponge3d.gif 3DSB Possible Main Menu.png SUMMER2.png|The Main Menu of the game SUMMER4.png|SpongeBob's appearance when defeated (Stung by a jellyfish to many times.) "You've Been Zapped!" displays on the screen, but only for a short time. SUMMER3.png|SpongeBob jumping up and down after finishing the mission. there is no game.jpg|High score screen of the game when you win or get gameover This is the screen after you download the game back in 2002. Also, 10 minutes doesn't seem fair for a free trial. :(.jpg|This is the screen after you download the game back in 2002 This was the icon from the 2002 download, also the name was just called "Sponge Bob".jpg|This was the icon from the 2002 download, also the name was just called "Sponge Bob" SBSP 3D game 2.jpg|YAAAY! I won! No special ending or anything. Still worth beating the game >:D pat.png|When starting a level as Patrick. References # 3D Groove homepage. Archived edition: Retrieved March 31, 2015. # A downloadable, functioning version of the game: Retrieved March 31, 2015. Category:Lost Video Games Category:Found Media Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Internet Media Category:Lost Spongebob Category:Non-existence confirmed